


I Had a Little Sister

by Amoridere



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Heartwarming, Sisters, Sweet, With some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a little sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had a Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kill La Kill - Episode 18 Spoilers Imaginary Manga](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221062) by Saijou Masahiro. 



I often did like to think about my life if I--we-- had been born into a loving ordinary family. Frankly, I would feel wistful thinking of her presence to whom I longed for. My little sister. Mother denied me any sort of _proper_ maternal love, then again, that woman was never quite capable of love and, if she was, then, she had killed that a long time ago, along with her humanity. Of course, she didn't just deny me that, she denied her that as well.

I suppose if I were to tell her story, it would go like this:

* * *

 

_I had a little sister_

_I've never seen her face_

_And she never had a name_

* * *

No, little sister never had a name and with all the destruction I've caused and endured, I feel it isn't truly my place to give her one and, if it was, what name would I have given her? Anyway, her story is also my own and my wishes I would have adored for her to have. Of course, I will have had to finish the story.

* * *

_I had a little sister_

* * *

Yes, I did have a little sister but she was taken away from me

* * *

_If only you were born into an ordinary family_

_We would've eaten together_

_And we would have played together_

_And sometimes we would have fought, too_

_We would have walked holding hands_

* * *

Ironically, silently, I pretend she is there and that I am bickering with her over something trivial. Of course, that is what sisters do and I always wished she was by my side.  I always dreaded being alone and feeling incomplete.

* * *

_Mother_

_She threw you away like trash_

* * *

I wish she had thrown me away, too.  As i mourn my little sister, I would hope that she would hear me, hear my thoughts narrating our story.

* * *

_It went on for too long_

_Little sister of mine_

_I've been fighting myself_

_Without showing my true feeling to anyone_

* * *

To my surprise, I was to find out something I had never quite expected, not in the eighteen years I had been here.

* * *

_Alone..._

_I thought I was alone_

* * *

All this time, I had never known

* * *

_I thought I was alone_

_I really thought..._

_No.._

_This can't be...._

* * *

Is my mind playing tricks on me? Matoi, are you...?

* * *

_Close...._

* * *

_"Kiryuuin,"_  Matoi says,  _"Why...?"_  My question was to be answered...

* * *

_I see_

_All this time..._

* * *

All this time, I didn't know and neither did she....

* * *

_We've fought **together**_

_We were so close..._

* * *

I gripped her in a tight embrace, an embrace I've missed, yet didn't know but yearned for.

* * *

 

 _I had a little sister..._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
